Another Lesson
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Today Clary didn't train well, so Jace has to punish her by giving her and extra lesson. Review, favorite, follow, etc. Sorry for typos


**Another Lesson**

(Clary's POV)

I push with my seraph blade as hard as I could but it did nothing but let Jace continue pushing his down against me. I put all my force to it, but nothing seemed to happen. I continued resisting Jace's strength as he continues forcing his sword at me. The scratching of the adamas metal really piercing my ears. Jace smirked and then pushed forcefully and I lost my balance, letting go of my grip on the sword and falling backwards to laying on my back. I hear the sound of my seraph blade clanging on the floor. My head banged against the rough floor and I groaned, getting a little dizzy. Jace walked up to where I laid and looked down at me with a pleased smile.

"Someone hasn't been practicing like I asked them to," he mocks.

I roll my eyes, "Like I could care."

"You should."

"Why's that?"

"You need to really put your heart into Shadowhunting, Clary."

He puts his hand out and I grasp it, pulling myself up so I could stand. I stretch my back saying, "Yeah for now," I yawn, "I'll put my heart into taking a siesta."

I walk to the training room doors until he had to say, "Wait!"

I groan and turn back to my boyfriend, "What do you want?"

"You promised that if I win a dual with you, you would let me give you another lesson as punishment for not practicing."

"You think I actually agreed to that? I only said yes to get training over with."

"Well it's not over."

I lay my head back and moan in annoyance.

Jace adds, "Now you also need to remember that you have to listen to everything I say for our extra lesson."

"Okay..."

"EVERYTHING." he emphasized.

"I get it! Geez!"

* * *

He opens the door to his room and lets me in, closing it behind him. I watch him put a locking rune on the knob. Then he went over to the walls and placed soundless runes on them. I give a look. Whatever Jace is planning seems pretty suspicious if it means putting runes up. He places his stele back into his pocket and claps his hands together.

"Now, this won't require much physical activity."

"That's convenient."

Jace chuckles, "Alright so this is more of knowledge activity than anything else."

I groaned. This is definitely something I would sleep on.

Jace scolded, "You have to listen."

"Yeah yeah go on."

"So in Shadowhunting, you may come across Shadowhunters and need to find their weak spot. Knowing enough anatomy will be really convenient in this lesson."

"Yeah I got an A in my anatomy class back at St. Xavier."

"Great, now specifically this topic is to make you more dominant because you found where their weakest point is."

I nod, not a serious one.

"In general this is a sex ed lesson."

I snap into reality. And that's when I made a run for the door. I made a beeline toward the knob but Jace grabbed me and pulled me closer to himself his chest pressed against my back.

He whispered huskily in my ear, "What are you doing, Clary?"

"Getting the hell out! That's what!"

Jace chuckled, "I don't think so."

He kissed my neck, letting a gasp escape my mouth. His lips gently brushed my sensitive skin, tingling my nerves. I try pushing him away but Jace's grasp on my hand was too strong. His hand traveled everywhere around my torso, just a touch was enough to make me whimper. He tugged at the hem of my shirt. Breaking his lips away from my neck but still holding onto me, he brought my shirt above my head and tossed it to the ground. He undid my bra and let it fall to the ground with my shirt. Rubbing my bare stomach with his huge hand, he uses his other hand to unbutton my jeans. I squirm and try everything to stop Jace.

I whimpered, "J-Jace...s-stop...p-please!"

Jace chuckled, "No way Clary. We haven't even began the best part."

He pulls my pants down, and helps me step out of them. He slid the hand that was rubbing my stomach into my panties, sticking a finger inside my folds. I gasp and squirm as I felt myself squeeze around Jace's finger. He hold me down to calm me down, whispering "it's okay" or "calm down" in my ear. The sound of my boyfriend's loving voice really settled me. He waited for me to completely relax around his finger. His finger moves, pumping in and out quickly. I moan and whimper, finding a little pleasure in it. I felt his hand slide down and fumble into his pocket for his stele. He pulls it out and holds my hands together. He kisses my neck to distract me from what he was doing. With a swift move of his stele, a rune was on my wrists, and the worst rune that could be used on me. The binding rune. My hands stuck together like glue, impossible to separate.

"Now," he says, sliding his stele back into his pocket, "let's begin the lesson."

I nod.

"So right now what my finger is in is called your vagina. Or for more familiar terms, your pussy."

His finger went deeper inside me, making me whimper and moan louder.

"This area is really sensitive for women. It makes them go wild just a man whom she lovestouching her there."

I whimpered more, liking the way Jace talked dirty to me.

He continues, "This is where I stick my penis, aka cock, dick, etc., goes inside a woman and where we make love."

"Make love" made me shudder.

"Not only does it please the woman, but it gives the man something to watch and enjoy."

I shuddered. This was really turning me on. All the dirty language he was giving me was amazing.

Jace whispered seducingly in my ear, "So Clary, since you love me and I love you, do you want me to make love with you? Right here, right now?"

I whimpered at how arousing this was.

He continued, "You want me to fuck your little heart out and make you scream?"

SMACK! He spanked me. I gasped in arousal.

"Do you?"

SMACK!

"Do you?"

SMACK!

"Listen to me and answer me, Clary!"

I couldn't take anymore so I screamed, "YES! PLEASE JACE!"

He teased "Please what?"

"I can't stand it! I love you and I want you to just fuck me so hard! I'm so horny! Please! Just fuck me!"

He chuckled, "You dirty red headed slut."

He pulled my underwear down and threw me on his bed. I impatiently waited for him to toss his clothing off, until he suddenly climbed on top of me with not a scrap of clothing and a condom on his dick. He plunged himself inside me and I moaned deeply. He filled me up completely as he went all the way inside. He moved, his dick sliding in and out of me really fast without even starting slow. I moaned every time he went back inside me, pushing himself deeper and deeper into my folds.

Jace said breathlessly, "You like that? You like that, Clary? You like that, you dirty slut?"

I shuddered when he said I was a slut, "YES!"

Still pounding me, he says, "You naughty little whore. You're so dirty, I can't think of anymore things to describe you Clary."

I didn't respond, just moaned in appreciation at the feeling of my boyfriend inside me. The orgasm started building itself up inside me, telling me I was almost there.

"Jace! I'm close!" I scream.

Jace chuckled, "Then come for me, Clary."

I did, the pleasant orgasm hitting me everywhere. Jace followed suit, releasing himself inside his condom. He fell on his back next to me on the bed. I couldn't stand the space between us so I tried to snuggle closer for a kiss, but couldn't due to how breathless I was and the stupid binding rune. So I just lay there breathlessly. Jace figured out what I wanted and chuckled sitting up and helping me do the same. He undid the rune on my wrists and lifted me up, placing himself gently in his lap. I sighed and snuggled in with my boyfriend. The strong body and abs were the most amazing I've ever felt or seen. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"See? The lesson wasn't that bad."

"No."

Jace gives me a look.

I giggle, "It was the best lesson I ever had."

Jace chuckled, "You slutty little Shadowhunter. My slutty little Shadowhunter."

"We should add this lesson on our daily training."

"Why not? But for now. Get ready for Round 2, Clary."

* * *

_**So how was it? I felt like I haven't written a Clace fanfic so I just thought of this one.**_


End file.
